Nostalgia
by Sda209
Summary: In the cafeteria, lunch period, the advent of two freshmen partners arguing in their table prompts Soul and Maka to reminisce over their past and reflect on their previous endeavors. As such, nostalgia takes over as the partners compare themselves with the new blood.


"Hey, Soul."

"Yeah, Maka?"

"Look at those two."

Maka points toward the two partners engaging each other in an argument—Soul follows her finger and raises a brow at Maka. "You mean, Naoya and Aithne?"

"Yeah, Naoya and Aithne. You know, one of the couple new teams enrolled in NOT?"

Soul chortles. "They somehow always get in an argument. They don't really get along together, do they?"

Maka shrugs. "I did hear from Professor Stein that he paired them up because they were compatible, but it looks like to me they aren't a perfect fit for each other."

"We were like that, once. Only you were more violent back then."

"'Violent?' What is that even supposed to mean?" Maka shoots a glare at Soul. "You don't know what you're saying sometimes, you know that?"

Soul scoffs. "Just because I say something doesn't mean I don't know what it means." He takes another bite of his mashed potatoes, "And, for the record, I've already grown out of calling you 'Tiny Tits.' You still got tiny tits, though."

"Soul, you little-!"

Maka glares at Soul as he breaks down into quiet laughter. "You still get angry whenever someone says you have tiny tits?"

"You're just being dirty."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Maka sighs, "I still can't figure you out, sometimes." She quickly changes the subject however, "Though, I do agree that we were like Naoya and Aithne once... except the violent part."

"I still remember those days. Like that time when I asked you to borrow your book."

"'The Sword of Daniel?'" Maka still remains bitter, but her interest slowly peaks. "Oh yeah...we were still trying to get along with each other back then. We've only had like, what?, twenty-or-so souls total at the time."

"And then that time when we tried a Soul Resonance at school, but then you stopped it all the sudden and said that you need to go to the bathroom really badly."

"Soul... don't remind me."

"Oh come on! That was pretty funny! Most people would have expected me to be the one to go to the bathroom instead of you!"

"I wasn't able to go to the bathroom all day, Soul. You know that."

"And it had to be an evaluation test, of all things." Soul chuckles at Maka. "Didn't know you had it in ya', Maka. And I thought I was the one who distrupted class."

"Oh put a sock in it."

Soul laughter expounds, and Maka rolls her eyes. She has settled down after the tiny tits comment, but... looking back at their previous endeavors as amateur partners has proven to be an entertaining experience, even if she didn't wholly expressed it.

Several ideas crosses her mind: Maka smiles devilishly. "I remember that one time where Black Star kicked your ass the moment you two challenged each other."

"Hey!" Soul's eyes widen. "He's a bit of an asshole! And I still think he is!"

"And then I remember that other time where you still had a difficult time transforming and all you could do was just sprout scythe blades out of your hips."

"I was still new to being a Demon Weapon like you, Maka... But holy hell, that was back when we were still in NOT."

"Oh, and what about that time when I caught you and Jacqueline in the janitor's closet-?"

"Jackie and I both swore to never talk of that again!" Soul's face flushes with pink. "For some reason, the janitor's closet was locked from the outside! Who the hell makes a door that is locked from the outside?"

"People who want to be alone together, that's what."  
>"Oh, aren't you so sarcastic today? And I thought I was the sarcastic one..."<p>

Both parties settles down, letting their emotions simmer into distant feelings. Silence soon fills their air.

Maka chortles on her own. "Those were the good days, aren't they Soul?"

Soul shrugs. "Eh. I guess you could say that."

"I wouldn't mind experiencing all of that again, to be honest."

"What, are you saying you like to travel back in time?"

"...Maybe."

Soul cracks a serratted smile. "Well, good luck on that. And try not to kiss your teenaged dad at the prom, while you're at it."

"Oh Soul..." Maka rolls her eyes.

Soul turns to the other partners across from their table. "Maka, looks like Naoya and Aithne are still at it."

"Even after reminiscing the past? They must really don't like each other."

"I think they'll get along, eventually."

"...I think you're right."

Both parties turn to each other. Their thoughts reflected exactly on the new Meiser-Weapon team, and many others aside from them. Soul and Maka once treaded through the path to becoming an excellent team, and now Naoya and Aithne are doing the same.

Maka glances at the bickering partners. "Let's just hope they try not to kill each other."

"Like that time you Maka-Chopped me just for getting a nosebleed?"

"You were being a pervert, so that's an exception."

"That was still an act of killing each other, so I disagree."

Maka and Soul continued their quiet war of wits for a while until the lunch bell bellows, forgetting to finish their barely-touched lunches. They left the cafeteria with empty stomachs, but their minds are still fresh with nostalgia of their training days.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note: **

**Well, it's been nearly a year since I've published anything on this site, huh? To cut to the chase, no I am not dead. I've just been more of a floating entity amidst roleplaying and writing discussions in this site, but I do intend to publish a novel-length work here sometime soon. Apologies for being absent, my dear readers.**

**I hope you enjoyed this vignette; constructive criticism is preferable, but my works here are free game for public opinion as with every other published fan fiction on this site. **

**I hope you have a wonderful day, dear reader: farewell!**

**-Sda209.**


End file.
